


Georgia Biker

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Georgia Biker

“Shit.” You muttered, pacing the motel room. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Hearing the door open, you froze.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh God, are you having ‘girl’ issues? Should we get you your own room?”

You shook your head. “No, not girl issues. Well, kinda girl issues. Well kinda everyone’s issues..”

“What the hell are you on about, Y/N?” Dean demanded answers, answers you were scared to give.

“I’M PREGNANT, OKAY?!” You blurted it out, you hadn’t meant to but it just happened. “I’m pregnant. Dear God, I’m pregnant. What am I gonna do?” You couldn’t hold it anymore, the shock had worn off and your body began to shake from the force of the sobs escaping you.

Sam and Dean were frozen for a moment. “I’m sorry, did you honestly just tell us you’re _pregnant_?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Wait, you never sleep with anyone.” Sam furrowed his brows. “You say one night stands ‘aren’t for you’, and that you’re ‘not like Dean’. Or whatever.”

You gave them a look letting them know they weren’t exactly helping. “Daryl.” You told them.

Dean shook his head. “Who?” He looked to Sam who shook his head and shrugged. “Who the hell is ‘Daryl’?”

“Biker guy in Georgia…”

“Are you **_serious_**?” Dean asked you. “Is she being serious right now, Sammy? Cause I can’t tell.” Dean started pacing in front of you. “I swear you just told me that the very guy I warned you against, is the same guy that knocked up my sister!”

You felt anger swell up inside you, stopping your tears in their tracks. “How dare you, Dean?” You marched over to him, watching in satisfaction as he stopped his pacing, choosing instead to back away from you. “You think I wanted this, really? You think I wanted to bring a child into the world we live in? Not to mention the fact that I haven’t spoken to Daryl since.”

You had Dean backed against the wall, jabbing your finger into his chest with each of your words. Dean stammered slightly. “I..I..Look, I just think that you should have listened to me back then.”

“Well, that doesn’t help me now does it? So unless you have something helpful and/or comforting to say…SHUT…YOUR…CAKE…HOLE.” With one final powerful jab to his chest, you spun around to face Sam. “You got something you wanna add?”

He looked at you with a nervous grin. “Do you wanna hug?” His arms outstretched, you flung yourself into his embrace, feeling safe and calm in your brother’s arms. “You’re only 19.” He pointed out. “Have you thought about all your options?”

You shrugged. “I haven’t known all that long, honestly.” You told him with a sigh. Pulling away, you sat on the side of the bed and hung your head. “I know you want to say it, Dean. Tell me how disappointed Dad would be.”

Dean came and crouched down in front of you, placing his hand on your knee. “Look, I’m not gonna say what dad would think or say. You don’t need that right now.” You looked at him, lifting your gaze to take in his expression. “And, I am sorry for how I reacted, it’s just you’re my baby sister. I am supposed to protect you.”

“You can’t protect me from everything, Dean. I make my own choices. I’ve got to deal with the consequences.” You looked at Sam and back to Dean. “What should I do?”

Sam sat next to you. “That’s not something we can tell you.” He told you, giving you a sad smile. “What does your gut tell you?”

You shrugged, looking up at him. “I want to keep it.” You looked almost scared that they’d be mad. “But, I know that’s stupid.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “That’s not stupid.” Sam spoke up. “If that’s what you want to do, then we support you. No matter what.”

“How though?” You were hesitant. You wanted to keep this life growing inside you but fear was gripping you tight. “With the way we live, how could I raise a child like this?”

Dean squeezed your knee. “We wouldn’t have to raise a child like this. We could find a nice town, settle down. We would all be able to protect each other and the baby.” You looked at him, hope blooming in your eyes. “We could live an apple pie life.”

“I couldn’t ask you boys to give up your lives for me.” You protested. “It wouldn’t be fair on you.”

“Seriously?” Dean cut off Sam. “How long have we been doing this? How long has Sam been wanting to stop? This is a blessing in disguise.”

“But what about you, Dean?” You took hold of his hand. “You love hunting.”

“But I love you guys more.” He spoke sincerely. “I don’t wanna be the missing uncle. I wanna help protect you guys.”

You let go of his hand and hugged him. “How about we compromise?” You said as you pulled away.

Dean looked amused. “How?” He chuckled.

“We…live like this for awhile. Just until they start becoming more…aware?” You suggested. “Like, when they’re 3 or 4?”

“You would be okay with that?” Sam asked, not wanting you to feel pressured.

“Yeah, I think it would be best for us all.” You looked at them both. “So what do you say?”

The looked at each silently for a few moments. They looked at you, before turning back to each other. Their silent communication really bugged you, especially times like this when you so desperately wanted to know what was going on. They nodded at each other. “Let’s do this.”

You couldn’t help but grin, your eyes watering you were so happy. “I have no idea what the hell to start with.” You admitted. It wasn’t like you’d been around pregnant women or babies before. 

* * *

_Covering your mouth, you laughed as he told a story about him and his best friend in their younger years. “Try and tell me you ain’t got a few stories like that. I betcha you were a wild one.” He smirked, licking his lips as he lifted his beer._

_You shook your head. “Nope.” Daryl raised an eyebrow, not believing it. “We moved a lot. Still do, really.” You shrugged. “Never stayed in one place long enough to have a best friend. Now, my brother? He’s the one that was always into shit.” You laughed._

* * *

Sitting back against the headboard, you had a bag of chips next to you, and a bottle of water on the nightstand. You were sure Sam would give you that ‘look’ when he got back with Dean from interviewing people, but you didn’t care. You wanted the damn chips. At 13 weeks pregnant, you hadn’t craved too much, so you gave in when you wanted something.

It had been a bit of an adjustment, you had taken on more of a stay at motel role. It was difficult to let your brothers go out and hunt without you. You worried about them a lot but it was the best thing for you and the baby.

You heard the key turn in the lock and you reached to the side of you where you stored your gun, aiming it at the door just as a battered Sam and Dean entered. You quickly lowered your weapon, got up off the bed and grabbed the medical kit.

“No need for that. Y/N/N.” Dean exclaimed. “It’s just a few cuts and bruises. Right. Sammy?”

Sam grunted, making his way to the bathroom. From what you could tell he was covered in monster blood and he was in desperate need of a shower. Dean barely had any blood of him, but he did reek. You were used to it though from all the times you would come back from hunts smelling the same way.


End file.
